Si Pudiera Volver Atrás
by Merii Loves Vanilla
Summary: Después de Frostbite. Los guardianes rescatan a Rose y los demás de la cueva. Dos semanas después, Dimitri deja a Rose. ¿Por qué? Y no, no es otra vez eso de que se va con Tasha. R&R o como se diga en español XD
1. Chapter 1

**Pues este es otro fanfic que tenía por ahí empezado... ¡Pero como siempre, solo tenía el capítulo 1 y sin acabar! XD Espero que os guste :)**

**Punto de Vista de Rose**

Me desperté. Mi respiración era agitada y grandes gotas de sudor corrían por mi sien.

Había soñado con Spokane. Otra vez. Habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces, pero mi mente seguía recreando lo que sucedió y lo que podría haber sucedido si los guardianes no hubieran llegado a tiempo.

_Flashback_

_Dimitri y los demás guardianes irrumpieron allí cuando Isaiah estaba a punto de matarme. Ya había visto a Dimitri luchar contra Strigoi antes, pero esto fue completamente distinto. Estos Strigoi no eran inexpertos como Natalie. Sabían lo que se hacían y a los guardianes les costó derribarlos. Yo me quedé en una esquina temblando de shock mientras se desarrollaba el combate._

_Cuando todo acabó Dimitri vino hacia donde yo me encontraba y me atrajo hacia él. Fue un gesto inesperado, ya que él solía mantener las distancias en público, pero lo agradecí enormemente. _

_Salimos al sol con los demás, que habían estado observándonos cuando el combate terminó. Sentí a Lissa a través del vínculo. Sus emociones eran muy intensas. Su preocupación por mí era la más fuerte, pero también había un poco de enfado por que no le dijimos nada. Indagué en su mente para ver si sospechaba de Dimitri y de mí por el abrazo, pero descubrí que lo encontraba perfectamente normal después de lo que había pasado. De todas formas no debería importarme, ya que lo más seguro era que Dimitri se fuera con Tasha. _

_Dirigí mi mirada hacia otra figura que estaba algo más lejos. Mason. Sus ojos reflejaban que sí había notado mi cercanía con Dimitri y lo había relacionado con mi anterior rechazo._

_Todos empezamos a caminar hacia los coches que nos llevarían a las pistas de esquí._

_Me hicieron entrar en un coche junto con Lissa, Mason y Eddie. Había un guardián que no conocía al volante. Estábamos en completo silencio. Una atmósfera tensa se formó entre nosotros mientras el tiempo transcurría. Cuando llegamos, salí de aquel coche tan rápido como pude. _

_Nos dijeron que volviéramos a nuestras habitaciones a descansar y que en unas horas nos llamarían para explicar lo que había sucedido. Me tumbé en mi cama y suspiré. No había nada que deseara más en el mundo que acurrucarme bajo las sábanas y dormir. Durante el tiempo que permanecí despierta sentí que Lissa quería decirme algo, pero prefería esperar a que hubiera descansado antes. Me dormí un poco más tarde._

_Fin del Flashback_

Ya no iba a poder dormir más, así que me levanté y tomé una ducha. Cuando estaba terminando de peinarme oí unos ligeros golpes en mi puerta. Miré el reloj las seis de la mañana según el horario vampírico. Me preguntaba quién podía ser tan temprano.

Abría la puerta. Allí estaba Dimitri, más serio de lo que nunca le había visto.

- Rose, tenemos que hablar. ¿Puedo pasar?

Extrañada, me aparté y dejé que entrara. Se sentó en mi cama y me hizo una seña para que hiciera lo mismo.

- ¿Pasa algo? - le pregunté mirándole a los ojos.

Apartó sus ojos de los míos y se mordió el labio inferior, un gesto inusual en él. Algo grave tendría que haber pasado para que se sintiera así de nervioso. Parecía incluso culpable. ¿Por qué?

- Yo… No sé cómo decirte esto… - dijo mirando al suelo -. Rose, yo…

Estaba empezando a ponerme nerviosa yo también. No podía dejar que se sintiera tan mal, así que usé el tono más serio que pude.

- Dime qué ocurre, Dimitri - dije con voz firme.

Levantó la mirada y me observó detenidamente. Esperé a que continuara.

- Me marcho - dijo simplemente.

Parpadeé sorprendida.

- Espera, ¿qué? - exclamé.

- Me voy de la academia - explicó - para siempre.

- No puede ser. Se supone que eres el guardián de Lissa. ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Y… - dije casi en un susurro - con nosotros?

Dimitri había rechazado la oferta de Tasha afirmando que me amaba a mí. ¿Cómo podía irse ahora, sin más?

- He dejado de ser su guardián. No puedo continuar con esto, Rose. Es demasiada presión el estar contigo. Me tengo que ir de aquí. No volveremos a vernos, supongo.

Antes había estado decepcionada y triste, pero después de esas crueles palabras, me enfurecí.

- ¿Cómo que no puedes? ¡Eso es una tontería! Tú no te irías por algo así, ambos lo sabemos. ¡Dime la verdad! - le grité.

- Eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, Rose. No voy a continuar con esto. Con nosotros. Me voy. - Me dio un beso en la frente -. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

Se levantó y se encaminó hacia la puerta. Lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas.

- ¿Perdonarte? ¡¿Perdonarte?! ¡Jamás! ¡Eres un maldito cobarde! ¡Te odio! - grité entre sollozos.

Me dio una última mirada de disculpa y cerró la puerta tras salir. Me tiré en la cama y lloré hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas que derramar.

**Punto de Vista de Dimitri**

Desde el otro lado de la puerta oí los sollozos de Rose. Me partían el corazón, pero así es como tenía que ser. Si quería que no le hicieran daño tenía que marcharme.

Pero nunca iba a dejar de amarla. Y tal vez, un día se diera cuenta de que nunca había dejado de quererla y me perdonara. Tal vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo :) Sé que he tardado en escribirlo, epro ya lo dije en Pequeño Camarada: tengo un montón de exámenes y trabajos y no tengo tiempo... **

**Que os guste :)**

**Punto de Vista de Rose**

Después de que Dimitri se fuera, me tumbé en la cama durante más de una hora. No tenía práctica, así que tuve mucho tiempo para pensar.

Al final decidí que pensando no iba a llegar a ninguna parte y que tenía que contárselo a alguien para no explotar. Siempre había guardado todo en mi interior, pero esta vez no iba a ser capaz.

Era el momento de contarle todo a Lissa.

Abrió la puerta de su cuarto frotándose los párpados aun en pijama. Supuse que la había despertado. Me dejó pasar mientras ahogaba un bostezo.

- Liss, tengo algo que confesarte.

Lissa me miró con detenimiento, observando con especial interés mis ojos hinchados de llorar. Asintió sin decir nada, esperando a que soltara todo antes.

- Te he estado ocultando algo - dije en voz baja. Lissa apretó los labios, decepcionada porque no había confiado en ella -. Y es… que yo nunca quise a Mason. Yo quería a otra persona. Y no tengo permitido estar con quien amo.

- ¿Cómo no vas a poder estar con él? - interrumpió Lissa -. ¿Quién es? ¿Tiene novia?

- No puedo estar con él porque - suspiré e hice acopio de todas mis fuerzas - me he enamorado de Dimitri.

Lissa se quedó rígida del shock.

- ¡¿Qué?! No puedes decirlo en serio, Rose. ¡Es una locura! - Se dio cuenta de no era una broma y que me dolía que no me creyera -. Perdona, Rose. No he reaccionado bien. Pero, ¿cómo ha podido ocurrir? ¿Y por qué no puedes estar con él?

Sonreí débilmente.

- No lo sé. Simplemente pasó. Me enamoré de él y con el tiempo descubrí que él también me quería; pero no podemos estar juntos.

- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó Lissa.

- Por varios motivos. Primero, porque me saca siete años; luego, porque es mi mentor y por último…. Por ti.

Lissa se quedó callada un momento, intentando averiguar qué había querido decir con que no podíamos estar juntos 'por ella'.

- ¿Por qué por mí? Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

Bajé la mirada.

- Porque somos tus guardianes - le dije - y nuestra vida está dedicada a protegerte. No podemos enamorarnos porque lo más importante en nuestra vida tienes que ser tú.

Sentí la culpabilidad extenderse por el vínculo. Yo no lo había dicho intentando que se sintiera culpable, pero lo había conseguido.

- No te preocupes, Liss. Aunque no hubieras estado tú no podríamos estar juntos. No es algo que tú pudieras evitar. Pero no importa que nos quisiéramos y que fuéramos a buscar una manera de estar juntos a pesar de todo. Es de eso de lo que quería hablarte. Dimitri se ha ido. Ha dicho que no podía soportar la presión que había sobre nuestra relación. Y me ha dejado.

Las lágrimas resbalaron otra vez por mis mejillas y Lissa me abrazó.

- Lo siento mucho - susurró en mi oído -. Siento que estuviera en medio de vuestra relación, habría hecho lo que pudiera para arreglarlo. Pero lo que lamento de verdad es que se haya ido y te haya dejado, Rose. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra - me aparté de ella - y es que el Guardián Belikov no es conocido por evitar los problemas y mucho menos por dejar a su cargo.

Yo había pensado lo mismo, pero tan enfadada como estaba no había encontrado sentido a lo que dijo después.

- Lissa, creo que Dimitri me mintió.

Me miró con curiosidad.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque después de que le gritara que era un cobarde y que me contara la verdad, dijo que eso era todo lo que me podía decir y que esperaba que pudiera perdonarle. Estaba ocultando algo, pero no sé el qué. Y tengo que averiguarlo.

**Punto de Vista de Lissa **

Puede que Rose tuviera razón. Y si realmente el Guardián Belikov estaba ocultando algo, yo me iba a ocupar de averiguar que era. Se lo debía a Rose. Ella había hecho mucho por mí y yo iba a devolvérselo.

Pensé en dónde podríamos ir primero a buscar información.

Enseguida se me ocurrió. Si Dimitri se había ido, tuvo que pasar obligatoriamente por allí.

Rose me observaba con curiosidad. Al parecer, no estaba leyendo mi mente y no sabía lo que estaba pensando. Agarré a Rose por el brazo y la arrastré fuera de mi habitación.

- ¿Dónde vamos? - me preguntó desconcertada.

- A la oficina de la Directora Kirova.


	3. Chapter 3

**Pueeees mucho tiempo después cuelgo un capítulo. XD Se que estoy tardando mucho en actualizar las historias y la traducción, pero es que los profes me están ahogando! Examen tras examen, que si me tengo que leer el Lazarillo de Tormes que si no se qué.. Y así voy a estar toda la semana, y puede que más... Pero trataré de actualizar todo lo que pueda... Y ahora sí, que os guste! :)**

**Punto de Vista de Dimitri**

Bajé del avión y tras coger mi equipaje, salí del aeropuerto. En los aparcamientos noté que alguien me observaba.

Un Moroi rubio, el mismo que había venido a buscarme a St. Vladimir, se acercó a mí y me dio un teléfono. En la pantalla se veía el mensaje 'llamada en curso', así que me lo acerqué a la oreja.

- ¿Sí? - dije.

- Belikov, ¿has llegado ya al aeropuerto? - me respondió una voz grave al otro lado.

Esa voz me era familiar, pero no conseguí ubicarla.

- Así es. Supongo que es usted el que ha ordenado mi traslado inmediato.

- Estás en lo correcto, pero responderé a todas tus preguntas más tarde. Por ahora quiero que sigas a Damien y entres en el coche.

- ¿Qué? ¿Está loco? ¡No solo me ha chantajeado, usted lo que pretende es secuestrarme! - exclamé.

- Hará lo que yo le diga. No creo que quiera que le desvele al mundo su relación con la señorita Hathaway, ¿verdad? - replicó amenazante.

- No, señor - respondí en un susurro.

Comencé a seguir al que imaginé que era Damien.

Pensé en Rose. Su cara bañada en lágrimas había estado todo el tiempo en mis pensamientos. Le había hecho mucho daño, pero ese era el precio de que su futuro no estuviera en riesgo.

Alguien sabía sobre nuestra relación y no nos iban a permitir estar juntos, tanto si cedía a su chantaje como si no. La única diferencia residía en que si me negaba a hacer lo que me pedían harían que Rose no fuera asignada a Vasilisa. Y yo iría a la cárcel.

Subimos al coche, que tenía los cristales tintados, probablemente para que yo no supiera adónde íbamos.

Llegamos a nuestro destino aproximadamente media hora más tarde. Habíamos parado delante de un edificio muy alto. Entramos en él y subimos en ascensor hasta la última planta. Damien llamó a una puerta y la misma voz del teléfono nos invitó a pasar.

Entramos a un despacho decorado ostentosamente. Levanté la mirada hacia el hombre que estaba sentado detrás de la mesa y palidecí. Entrelazó su mirada con la mía y sonrío con malicia.

- Cuánto tiempo, Guardián Belikov.

**Punto de Vista de Rose**

Salimos de la oficina de la Directora Kirova con la misma información que ya teníamos: que Dimitri había renunciado a ser el guardián de Lissa y se había marchado de repente sin dar explicaciones a nadie.

Me separé de Lissa para ir a la primera clase del día.

Entré en el aula de Técnicas de Combate y me fui a cambiarme de ropa. Cuando salí de los vestuarios me encontré con la mirada de Mason. Parecía que quería hablarme de algo, pero giré la cabeza, negándome a hablar o mantener contacto visual con él. Por suerte, la clase comenzó antes de que Mason pudiera insistir.

Mientras el profesor explicaba lo que íbamos a trabajar hoy, mi mente se desvió hacia Mason y el día que rompimos la especie de relación que teníamos.

_Habían pasado dos días desde que volvimos de Spokane. Nos habían llevado directamente a la academia después de recoger nuestras cosas. No hubo castigo porque pensaron que el calvario que habíamos pasado era suficiente penitencia. Pero nos enviaron a St. Vladimir y nos mandaron trabajos para lo que quedaban de vacaciones, además de clases para hacerlos._

_Me dirigía a mi habitación. Dimitri había cancelado las prácticas durante cuatro días para que pudiera recuperarme del todo, así que iba a hacer los deberes._

_- Rose, ¿podemos hablar un momento? - dijo alguien._

_Me di la vuelta. Era Mason. Ay. Había estado evitándole desde que llegué, porque todavía no estaba preparada para enfrentarme a él. Al parecer, no podía retrasar más lo inevitable. Suspiré._

_- Claro._

_Caminamos un par de minutos en silencio. Creo que Mason esperaba que empezara a hablar yo, pero no tuve el coraje para hacerlo. Al final, empezó él._

_- Rose, yo… No sé… - Su tono era devastado y triste, el que usa una persona a la que le han roto el corazón. Por supuesto, así era -. ¿Por qué?_

_Reprimí las lágrimas que comenzaban a formarse en mis ojos. No había sido nunca una llorona y no iba a empezar a serlo ahora._

_- Mason, antes que nada debes prometerme que esto no se lo contarás a nadie - dije con seriedad - en la vida. Nos estamos jugando mucho si te cuento esto._

_- ¿Nos?_

_- Sí, Dimitri y yo. Por favor, Mason, prométemelo._

_- Está bien, está bien. Te lo prometo._

_Le conté todo. Desde el día que supe que me había enamorado, pasando por el encanto de lujuria y llegando al ataque de Spokane. Durante mi relato Mason permaneció silencioso, asintiendo y tratando de parecer indiferente, pero pude ver cómo su mundo se caía en pedazos._

_- No me lo dijiste - dijo en un susurro cuando terminé -. Me duele que me utilizaras aunque tu intento fuera sincero. Pero lo que más daño me hace es comprobar que no confiaste en mí. - Levantó la cabeza, que hasta el momento había estado orientada hacia el suelo y me gritó con lágrimas de rabia y dolor surcando sus mejillas -. ¡No confiaste en mí! ¡Sabes que no habría dicho nada, que te habría guardado el secreto! ¡Pensé que nos entendíamos! Pero ya veo que no. _

_- Lo siento mucho, - le dije suavemente - de verdad. _

_Mason suspiró._

_- De nada valen ya las disculpas, Rose. Si no es mucho pedir, déjame solo. Cuando esté preparado para hablarte de nuevo lo sabrás. Por ahora necesito organizar mis ideas._

_Asentí y me marché, dejándole parado en el mismo lugar que antes._

Luché contra mis compañeros y los vencí a todos. Era un buen cambio con respecto a cuando llegué, que no ganaba nunca.

Al terminar la clase, Mason trató de hablar conmigo otra vez, pero no estaba de humor para ello hoy y me marché tan rápido como pude. Antes de entrar a mi siguiente clase, Alberta me llamó.

- Rose, ven un momento, por favor.


	4. Chapter 4

**Punto de Vista de Rose**

Alberta me hizo señas para que la siguiera a su despacho. Esperó a que yo entrara y cerró la puerta tras asegurarse de que nadie nos había visto. Me miró fijamente.

- Lo sé todo - dijo simplemente.

La miré desconcertada. No entendía lo que quería decir. Entonces, de repente las piezas encajaron en su lugar.

- ¡¿Qué?! - exclamé -. ¿Cómo?

Me sonrió ligeramente mientras se apoyaba en su mesa.

- Sí, sé sobre la relación que el Guardián Belikov y tú manteníais. Lo noté hace ya bastante, pero no voy a dar parte de ello. Os conozco y aprecio lo suficiente para saber que no era nada obligado y que os queríais de verdad. Por ello, no os delataré. - Hizo una pequeña parada -. Pero la razón por la que te he traído aquí no es para decirte eso, sino porque yo tengo respuestas sobre su repentina desaparición.

- ¿De verdad? - Pregunté esperanzada. Después del fracaso de esta mañana cualquier información era bienvenida.

Alberta asintió.

- No es gran cosa, pero sé que con esta información tú eres capaz de sacar algo en claro.

Sonreí con orgullo. Alberta acababa de elogiar mi perspicacia y eso no era muy habitual. Era casi tan raro como los elogios de Dimitri.

- Seguro que sí. ¿Qué es?

- Al Guardián Belikov le chantajearon, Rose. Alguien le amenazó y tengo la impresión de que fue alguien que sabía sobre vosotros.

- ¿Sabes quién? - le pregunté.

- No, no lo sé.

Mi sonrisa decayó, pero solo un poco. Iba a encontrar a Dimitri, costase lo que costase.

En un impulso repentino, abracé a Alberta.

- Gracias - le dije -. Gracias por todo.

- No hay de qué - me respondió un poco sorprendida.

Fui a las demás clases del día con una cálida chispa de esperanza en el pecho. Tal vez, después de todo, lo consiguiera.

**Punto de Vista de Dimitri**

_- Volverás con tu familia, Belikov, por tanto tiempo como sea necesario. Esta es una oportunidad que muy pocos te darían después de lo que has hecho. Así que no me discutas y lárgate de aquí antes de que cambie de opinión._

Había tratado en vano de convencerle de que no me había aprovechado de Rose y que realmente nos queríamos. El hombre no paraba de insistir en que ninguna excusa era válida y no me hacía caso. Aun no sabía qué interés podría tener en separarme de Rose. O cómo se había enterado.

El caso era que ahora no estaba junto a Rose, sino en una estrecha carretera que conducía a mi pueblo natal.

**Punto de Vista de Lissa**

Rose se acercó a mí sonriente, como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Ha pasado algo? - le pregunté.

- Tengo información - me dijo sin dejar de sonreír.

- Sobre… - dejé la frase inacabada, ya que estábamos en un lugar público y no quería que nadie se enterase de lo que nos traíamos entre manos.

Rose solo asintió. La tomé del brazo y la llevé a un lugar apartado.

- Cuenta. ¿Ya sabes dónde está o por qué se fue?

- Solo tengo parte del por qué. Alberta me lo dijo.

- ¡¿Alberta?! ¿Estás loca? ¿Le contaste lo vuestro? - pregunté asombrada.

- Ya lo sabía - respondió Rose negando con la cabeza - y me ha dicho que no va a dar parte de ello. También me ha contado que a Dimitri le hicieron chantaje, probablemente sobre nosotros. Pocas razones más podría haber para que se marchara así.

Lo que Rose decía tenía sentido. Ahora solo faltaba encontrar a la persona que le había hecho el chantaje.

- Rose, ¿quién sabe lo vuestro aparte de mí?

Rose se lo pensó un momento y me los fue nombrando mientras contaba con los dedos.

- Pues… Alberta, Mason, Adrian, Victor Dashkov y puede que Tasha.

- ¡¿Adrian y Victor Dashkov?! - exclamé.

- Lo descubrieron por sí mismos Liss, nunca se lo habría contado por voluntad propia - me tranquilizó.

Asentí, ligeramente decepcionada porque yo me había enterado después que todos ellos. Pensaba que Rose confiaba más en mí…

Debió de sentir mis pensamientos, porque se apresuró a explicármelo.

- No se lo conté a ninguno de ellos porque quisiera. Todos lo averiguaron solos excepto Mason, pero la situación lo requería. Si hubiera querido contárselo a alguien, tú habrías sido a la que se lo hubiera contado - me dijo.

Me sentí tonta por haber dudado de Rose. Me sacudí de la mente esos pensamientos y me centré en lo verdaderamente importante en ese instante.

- ¿Tú crees que alguno de ellos os delató?

- Alberta ya me ha dicho que ella no iba a hacer nada con respecto a nosotros, así que ella no. Victor Dashkov - me estremecí al oír ese nombre - está encarcelado, así que tampoco. Y no estoy segura de que Tasha lo sepa. Así que eso nos deja con Adrian y Mason.

Sopesé las posibilidades. Era improbable que Adrian lo hubiese hecho, ya que si lo hacía solo conseguiría tener menos posibilidades con Rose de las que ya tenía. En cambio, Mason había sido dejado por Rose por preferir a Dimitri. Por mucho que hubiese dicho que no diría nada, sus celos y rencor podían haberle impulsado a ello.

Rose se marchó corriendo. O lo había visto en mis pensamientos, o había llegado a la misma conclusión que yo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Este capítulo es en su mayor parte desde el punto de vista de Mason (Mason... :D) Jajaja Espero que os guste :) **

**Punto de Vista de Mason**

Llevaba todo el día tratando de hablar con Rose, pero en vano. Yo había sido el que dijo que no quería hablar con ella de momento, pero no esperaba que cuando fuera capaz de hablar con Rose de nuevo ella decidiera evitarme.

Sabía que no debería haberle gritado. Ella me quiso sinceramente, aunque no en la manera en la que yo la quería. Cuando le dije que estaba dolido porque no confiara en mí estaba diciendo la verdad. Pero mentí cuando dije que me dolía más eso que el engaño. Yo… quería que me quisiera, que me amara. Y de verdad pensé que ella había empezado a fijarse en mí de esa manera. Pero me equivoqué.

Ahora todo lo que podía hacer era empezar de nuevo y ser amigos otra vez. No iba a intentar nada más con Rose. Iba a buscar el amor en otra parte.

Entonces vi a Rose andando por el pasillo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos en una mueca que decía que alguien iba a salir malparado pronto. Sus ojos se movían con rapidez de un lado a otro del pasillo, hasta que me encontraron. Su mirada se quedó quieta en mí durante un tiempo que pareció interminable.

Palidecí. Yo era el objeto de la furia de Rose Hathaway.

Avanzó a mí con paso firme y decidido y levantó su puño. Antes de que pudiera esquivarlo, su puño impactó contra mi cara, concretamente mi nariz. La toqué para ver si se había roto. Por suerte no me había hecho nada grave, pero sangraba un poco.

- ¿Eres imbécil o qué? - me gritó -. ¡Me lo prometiste!

- ¿De qué me estás hablando? - le respondí también a gritos -. ¡Yo no he incumplido ninguna promesa!

No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que me estaba hablando.

Rose me cogió por la camiseta y me arrastró a un lugar más tranquilo, ya que la gente se había arremolinado a nuestro alrededor cuando habíamos empezado a discutir.

- No me puedo creer que lo hicieras. ¡Eres ruin y despreciable! - me susurró. Parecía que si no hubiera querido que los demás no lo oyeran habría gritado hasta quedarse sin voz -. Yo creía que querías que confiara en ti y tú has traicionado mi confianza… Y me has hecho mucho daño. - La voz de Rose empezó a sonar más débil e insegura. Imposible. ¿Iba a llorar? - Ahora él se ha ido, todo gracias a ti.

Se mordió el labio y apartó su mirada de la mía. Todo tuvo sentido. Por eso no había visto al Guardián Belikov por la mañana. Se había ido de la academia. Pero, ¿qué tenía yo que ver? ¿De qué me estaba acusando Rose?

Agarré a Rose por los hombros e hice que levantara la mirada. Volvía a ser fría y dura, como cuando me había pegado el puñetazo. No quedaba ni rastro de la debilidad anterior.

- Empieza por el principio - le dije -. Porque sigo sin saber qué te he hecho tan grave para que te pongas así.

Su expresión pasó de la dureza al desconcierto.

- Dimitri se ha ido porque le han chantajeado, posiblemente sobre nuestra relación. Alguien ha filtrado esa información y la única posibilidad es que hayas sido-

- Espera - le corté -. ¿Creías que yo había sido el soplón y lo había contado? ¿De verdad?

Estaba asombrado. ¿Cómo podía creer que yo había hecho algo así?

- Pues… de todos los que han sido, tú eras el que más motivos tenía, así que sí, creía que fuiste tú. Y todavía no has negado tu culpa, así que lo sigo creyendo.

- Rose, en serio, ¡yo no he dicho nada! Te lo juro. Créeme.

Dudó un poco, pero al final se relajó y suspiró.

- Menos mal. Habría sido muy duro que hubieras sido tú. Pero entonces, ¿quién?

- No lo sé - dije abrazándola -. Pero te ayudaré a dar con el culpable.

- Gracias - respondió.

**Punto de Vista Misterioso**

Marqué su número y esperé a que cogiera el teléfono. Después de unos segundos, contestó.

- Está hecho - dijo.

- ¿Ya? - pregunté asombrada - ¿Tan pronto?

- Estás hablando con el mejor. Todos hacen lo que digo en el momento o se atienen a las consecuencias - respondió. Se notaba en su voz que estaba orgulloso de sí mismo.

- No lo dudo.

Sonreí. Ya había sido llevado de vuelta a Rusia. Ahora, con un poco de persuasión por mi parte, obtendría el resultado que quería.

Con esos pensamientos en mi mente, no me di cuenta de que él seguía hablando.

- … y así se mantendrá alejado de la chica menor de edad. Ese hombre no tiene escrúpulos. Parecía una buena persona.

- Las apariencias engañan - le dije.

Nadie es lo que parece. Empezando por mí.


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí está el siguiente :) espero poder actualizar las demás historias y la traducción como muy tarde el viernes :D ¡Que os guste el capi!**

**Punto de Vista de Lissa**

Derrapé por los pasillos, intentando averiguar dónde estaba. Cuando conseguí alcanzar a Rose me la encontré abrazada a Mason. ¿Había corrido tan rápido como pude pensando que le iba a pegar y estaban abrazados? No era normal en Rose. Entonces noté la nariz sangrante de Mason. Eso tenía más sentido.

Me acerqué a ellos.

- Rose, ¿qué ha pasado? - pregunté.

- Un pequeño incidente - dijo restándole importancia con un gesto con su mano. Luego se puso más seria -. Mason no ha sido, Lissa. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser el culpable?

Negué con la cabeza.

- Ya le he dicho a Rose que os ayudaré - dijo Mason con firmeza.

Esbocé una débil sonrisa. No dudaba de las buenas intenciones de Mason, pero debido a sus sentimientos podría ser que ocultara información… Me sacudí esos pensamientos de encima. Nos había ofrecido su ayuda y necesitábamos toda la que pudiéramos reunir. No tenía que complicar las cosas.

- Bueno - dijo Rose interrumpiendo el hilo de mis pensamientos -, ¿quién es el próximo sospechoso de la lista?

- Pues… supongo que Adrian.

- ¿Adrian? ¿Os referís a Adrian Ivashkov? - preguntó Mason. Miró a Rose -. ¿Él lo sabe?

Mason parecía dolido por ello.

- Sí, pero fue un accidente. Yo no quería que se enterara. Ya te dije en su momento que no estaba con él y que nos habíamos visto un par de veces - respondió Rose.

Mason asintió, poco convencido.

- Entonces, ¿vamos? - les dije dándome la vuelta.

Mason dijo que sí, pero Rose se quedó dónde estaba.

- Ya he tenido suficiente por hoy. Me gustaría irme a descansar si no os importa.

La miré con atención. Tenía el pelo un poco enredado, la piel bastante pálida y los ojos rojos de llorar. Sus hombros estaban caídos y miraba al suelo todo el rato. No era un comportamiento que hubiera visto nunca en Rose. Era verdad que había pasado por mucho en un solo día. Lo mejor que podía hacer era dejarla descansar en paz. Ya iríamos más tarde a solucionar todo.

**Punto de Vista de Rose**

No vas a encontrarle nunca, dijo una vocecita en mi cabeza. No importa cuánto te esfuerces, esto está fuera de tu alcance.

Esas palabras se repetían como un mantra en mi mente. No podía sacarlas, por mucho que quisiera. Dimitri estaba muy lejos, seguro. Podría no encontrarle nunca.

Me eché a llorar otra vez acurrucada en mi almohada. Ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había llorado en un solo día. Intentaba decirme que debía ser fuerte, que si nunca lloraba tampoco debía hacerlo ahora. Pero no podía frenar las lágrimas que sin remedio rodaban libres por mis mejillas.

**Punto de Vista de Dimitri**

Cogí un libro polvoriento del estante. La cubierta azul marino estaba desgastada. Era el libro que tanto me gustaba de pequeño, un poco roto de tanto leerlo. Sonreí. ¿Por qué no? Abrí el libro por la primera página e intenté leer. Cuando apenas llevaba un par de frases las líneas se volvieron borrones y desvié la vista hacia la ventana. Ni siquiera uno de mis libros favoritos era capaz de hacer que la olvidara, ni tan solo unos segundos.

Me tumbé en la cama con un brazo tapando mis ojos. Recordé a Rose llorando y llamándome cobarde. Tal vez lo era, después de todo. Pero no podía arriesgarme a que le pasara nada. La quería demasiado para eso.

- ¡Dimka! - gritó mi madre desde el piso de abajo.

- ¿Sí? - respondí también a voces.

- ¡Baja! - respondió.

Me levanté de la cama y bajé a la cocina, donde estaba mi madre.

- Nunca conseguiré quitarte las malas costumbres - murmuró -. No sé cuántas veces te habré dicho que no me respondas a gritos cuando te llamo, que vengas directamente.

- Hay cosas que no cambian nunca, mamá - respondí con una media sonrisa.

Sacudió la cabeza reprimiendo una sonrisa.

- Solo quería avisarte de que la carta está lista. - Me miró a los ojos -. ¿Estás seguro de esto, hijo?

- Sí, mamá. Tengo que intentarlo.

Se mordió el labio inferior.

- No creo que soluciones nada con esto, incluso podrías ponerte las cosas más en contra. ¿De verdad que esto es lo que quieres?

- En serio. Haré lo que haga falta para recuperarla.

Cogí la carta y salí de casa. Iba a meter la carta en el buzón cuando oí a alguien gritando mi nombre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Y después de casi un mes aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo! Jajajaja lo siento por la espera :) Bueno, que os guste ^^**

**Punto de Vista Misterioso (2)**

Suspiré. Maldito Belikov. No iba a permitir que ese bastardo se acercara a Rosemarie. Lo conocí cuando no era más que un crío y nunca me pareció mala persona pero… Es igual. No es oro todo lo que reluce. Ahora que lo pensaba, todavía había una parte de este horrible asunto por tratar. Dos, mejor dicho. Decidí empezar por la más fácil. Bueno, más que fácil la que prefería hacer… Cogí mi móvil y pulsé el uno. Era la marcación rápida para llamar a Harold.

- Tráeme el expediente 32-B completo, por favor - le dije cuando respondió al teléfono.

- Sí, señor - respondió inmediatamente al otro lado de la línea.

Adopté una postura relajada en mi asiento. Ahora tocaba ver el expediente de esa dichosa mujer. No me agradaba para nada, pero su información había resultado ser cierta. Hubiera querido que no fuera así… Ahora no me quedaba más remedio que trabajar con ella. Iba a revisar todos los datos que poseía sobre su identidad primero, ya que aún no sabía qué tipo de motivación le había llevado a contarme todo eso y con qué finalidad.

Pero antes debía realizar otra llamada; la otra parte del asunto… Una que no me apetecía demasiado hacer. Pero no podía posponerla; era importante informarla de esto. Marqué los números que llevaban años grabados en mi memoria en el teléfono con tanta calma como pude y esperé a que respondieran. Pasaron los segundos sin que contestaran. Cuando estaba a punto de desistir, una voz femenina y dura habló.

- Guardiana Hathaway. ¿Con quién hablo? - dijo con seriedad.

Me reí con suavidad. Había cosas que no cambiarían.

- ¿Janine? Soy yo. Tengo algo importante que comentarte.

**Punto de Vista de Dimitri**

- ¡Dimka! - exclamó Tasha.

Me di la vuelta con la carta todavía en mi mano. Tasha estaba un poco roja y respiraba entrecortadamente, lo que demostraba que había corrido un poco para alcanzarme. Entre jadeos para retomar aire, me dedicó una bonita sonrisa de esas que siempre me recordaban a nuestra vieja amistad. No estaba de muy buen humor, de hecho estaba deprimido; pero ella no tenía la culpa, así que le sonreí también.

- ¡Hola! - le dije con fingida alegría -. ¿Qué haces por aquí? Según tenía entendido, estabas en América por el resto de tus vacaciones.

Tasha residía habitualmente en Europa, pero había decidido trasladarse a la Corte hasta que sus vacaciones terminaran.

- Estaba. He venido aquí a pasar unos días - respondió.

Me tensé ligeramente. Tasha se disgustó mucho cuando le dije que no podía ser su guardián. No gritó ni se enfadó conmigo, pero apretó los labios en una fina línea y asintió. Era extraño que ahora viniese aquí, y aún más raro que me encontrase.

- ¿Y eso? - pregunté forzando la sonrisa a mantenerse en mi cara.

- No sé - dijo encogiéndose de hombros -. Ya sabes que en la Corte no son muy hospitalarios y bueno, aquí estabas tú y eso… Pensé que después de perder tu trabajo y todo lo demás te haría falta un poco de compañía. Y me dije ¿por qué no?

Me quedé en silencio por un par de minutos. Poco a poco, las piezas empezaron a encajar en mi cabeza.

- ¿Cómo sabías tú que estaba aquí? ¿Y que perdí mi trabajo? Eso sucedió esta misma mañana - pregunté con suspicacia.

Se quedó callada y palideció al instante. Todo el color que habían adquirido sus mejillas durante la carrera para alcanzarme se fue de un plumazo. Escondió su cara bajo la abundante melena azabache, pero no antes de que captara un poco de su expresión culpable. Eso me dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

- Fuiste tú - acusé -. Tú fuiste la que me delató.

Ella siguió en silencio; no lo admitió, pero tampoco lo negó. Sentí una angustia en el corazón diferente a la que había sentido cuando tuve que separarme de Rose, pero también muy fuerte. Me había traicionado. Una de las personas a las que más había valorado y respetado en mi vida, con la cual incluso había considerado compartir mi futuro me había traicionado.

Este pensamiento me hizo sentir furioso con ella y conmigo mismo. Sentí la repentina necesidad de golpear algo con los puños, desahogarme de alguna manera, aunque fuera estúpida e irracional. Solo quería liberar toda la tensión hasta que mis músculos ardieran del cansancio y no tuviera fuerzas ni para pensar. En ese momento me di cuenta de que, de hecho, mi mano derecha ardía.

Con rapidez la levanté para examinarla. Estaba perfectamente bien, pero había unas cenizas en ella. Un momento, ¿cenizas? ¡La carta!

Levanté la mirada hacia Tasha, quien sonreía con crueldad. Su mano estaba levantada, como cada vez que usaba la magia. La movió de nuevo, solo un poco, pero lo suficiente para hacer que un anillo de fuego me rodeara.

- ¿Creías que no sabía para quien era la carta? - dijo con frialdad -. ¿Qué te iba a dejar enviarla como si nada? He trabajado mucho para llegar a este punto y alejarte del lado de esa perra. No voy a dejar que lo arruines ahora.

- No hables así de ella - dije instantáneamente.

Ella cerró aún más el anillo de fuego, de manera que empezaba a quemarme.

- ¡Es una puta! ¡Te robó de mi lado! ¡Ella te sedujo cuando podrías haber estado conmigo! - gritó.

- Esa elección fue mía, no suya, Tasha. Y yo la amo, que me haya ido no va a cambiar nada.

Apretó los dientes y me miró con furia. Ese ligero descontrol de sus emociones hizo que el fuego se extendiera y me quemara el brazo.

- ¡Ah! - exclamé.

Ella trató de controlarlo de nuevo y al cabo de unos segundos lo consiguió.

- Ven conmigo - ordenó con firmeza.

- No - respondí.

Entrecerró los ojos con ira.

- Bien - dijo liberándome del fuego -. Pero esto no ha acabado aquí. Te estaré vigilando. No pienso dejar que vuelvas con ella.

Dijo 'ella' con odio, un odio que nunca había oído en su voz. ¿Iba a hacerle algo a Rose? Yo no solía tener miedo, pero en ese momento, temí por Rose. Alguien con tanto rencor en su interior haría lo que fuera para conseguir su objetivo. Lo que fuera.


End file.
